Mackenzie Dylan Cooper?
by CindyGirl22
Summary: My life was perfect well as perfect as it gets. Until one day a piece of paper changed everything. Now here I was on a plane to LA to meet my real father. Who is that you ask... why no other than Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper himself. Problem: He has no idea I exist.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone okay so no real A/N so... Enjoy :) This is set in the future_**

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

_Beep. Beep. Be- _

_Sighing I reach up and stopped my alarm. I forget to unplug it last night and now my perfect dream was ruined. Let me introduce myself My names Mackenzie Dylan Conroy. I am 13 years old and I go to Condor middle school. I am in eight grade but back to my morning. I got up and took a shower putting on a baggy black t-shirt and some sweatpants when I got out and I didn't feel like doing my hair so I put it in a sloppy pony-tail... I'll call it a lazy day. I walked down the steps and was greeted by my dad James Conroy and my mom Allison "Sonny" Conroy. Choosing to ignore their hello I sat at the table and my mom spoke to me._

"Mackenzie do me a favor."

"Sure mom what."

"Clean the attic for me."

"Do I get a choice." _I already knew the answer is no._

"No."_ See I told you._

"Okay then."

_After breakfast I went upstairs to the attic. About four hours later I was almost done cleaning when I came across a box. Turning it around I saw it was labeled " Mackenzie Baby Stuff Do Not Touch". Of course this only sparked my interest more which is a very bad thing. It made me wonder what's in the box that they don't want me to see. Only one way to find out. Opening the box I saw a variety of baby picture of me and couple for when I got older. I was smiling as I went through them. As I was looking at them a piece of paper fell from between them . Sitting down the pictures I pick up the paper and carefully unfolded it. It was my birth certificate. My smile quickly diminished when I saw what was on it though. It read: _

**_Name - Mackenzie Dylan Munroe _**

**_Date of birth - August 3, 2014_**

**_Sex - Female_**

**_Place of birth - New york City_**

**_Mother - Allison Alia Munroe_**

**_Father - Chad Dylan Cooper_**

_What. The. Hell. My mother has a lot of explaining to do. As if on cue I heard my mother call out "Mackenzie I'm home" Running out the attic and down the steps I decided me and my mommy needed to talk. Just I was about to say something the man I call my dad walked through the door. This should interesting.  
_

"Mom we need to talk."

"About what sweetheart?" _Here goes nothing._

"This" _I said slamming the certificate on the table._

"Mack -"_ I cut her off._

"Don't. Tell me the truth."

"I-I don't know how to explain this."

"Is it true. "

"I-Yes"

"You mean to tell me my whole life has been a lie." _I yelled at her._

"Mackenzie do not yel -" _I cut him off too._

"No you don't get to tell me what do your not me dad"

"Mackenzie do not talk to your father like that"

"He's not my dad"

"Yes he is"

"No he's not and he never will be."

"Baby I -"

"I can't believe you lied to me"

"Mac -"

"I hate you" _I said to her before walking out the room._

_Later on that night I started feeling guilty for saying that to my mom but instantly shook away that feeling. She lied to me not the other way around. At 8:47 pm I grabbed my laptop and searched the name Chad Dylan Cooper. A last of results popped up. Wow this guy famous. After about and of searching I was about to give up searching for what I wanted. What that was I don't know the . Just I was about to close the web-page and shut my laptop off I came across a website that gave me his address and suddenly an idea popped in my head. Bingo. Writing the address down I pulled up a different website and brought a plane ticket charging it to Jame's credit card of course. After filling out the information boxes I hit send and it told me the tickets will be in the mail within 3 days. Looks like I'm going to LA._

* * *

_** Okay so I hopped you like it and please... REVIEW. **  
_

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	2. Chapter 2

**So first off I just wanna say thank you to shessogone and The Cheetah for reviewing and as requested my update...so READ THE STORY. oh really quickly and before I forgot like last time...**

**I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_Wow. She said she hated me. Right now I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and started pounding on it with a mallet. Actually now I wish that really did happen maybe she would have been happier. I feel like such a screw-up now. If only I hadn't ask her to clean the attic then she would have never found the box and none of this would have happened. It has been hours since the argument but I still felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't have lied to her first she had the right to know who her father is. No. I shook that thought away quickly and suddenly remembered why I did this in the first place. It was to protect her.  
_

**_Flashback_**

_I couldn't believe it. I inhaled sharply as I stared at the stick in front of me with two pink lines on it. Tears rolling down my eyes I had to face that this was really happening. I was two weeks late for my period and this was the sixth pregnancy test I took this week. I was pregnant. Whether I liked it or not. I'm only 22 and I'm pregnant. I was sacred but not only for me but for this baby too. What was I going to do?_

_"Sonny are you okay" Tawni said interrupting my thoughts_

_"I'm fine "_

_"Liar" I giggled_

_"Maybe"_

_"What's wrong"_

_"Everything Tawni" I said showing the positive test_

_"Are you going to tell him"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well go. I bet you he screams for joy."_

_I laughed "I hope he does or I'll cry"_

_"Then go Sonny stop stalling"_

_"Okay,Okay I'm going"_

_"Hey Baby"_

_"Hey"_

_"I have the most exciting news ever"_

_"I bet I can top it" I smiled extremely big I can't wait to see his reaction_

_"I got the movie deal. I'm going to London tomorrow"_

_"Oh" My smile dropped. Did he say he was leaving tomorrow_

_"What's your news"_

_"Nothing important" I'm not going to tell him and ruin his dream_

_"Son-"_

_"Look just drop it"_

_"Sonshine tell me what's wrong"_

_"What's wrong you're leaving tomorrow that's what wrong" _

_"I thought you would be happy for me" __All the anger I tried to hold in came out. He was leaving and I was pregnant. And he wants me to be happy for him?  
_

_"How can I be happy when you tell me your leaving to London the day before you go" My baby will not be fatherless like I was._

_"Because your my girlfriend you suppose to be happy for me " That made me madder then I already was._

_"Well excuse me if things don't always go perfect in The World of Chad Dylan Cooper"_

_"What is that suppose to mean."_

_"It means I tired of you thinking the world revolves around you."_

_"No I don't "_

_"Yes you do. Well news flash it doesn't and neither does our relationship"_

_"Your just jealous"_

_"Of what your stupid movie deal. Do you know how many movie I turned down for you."_

_"I never asked you to" _

_"No. I did because I loved you." _

_"Sonny I love you to but-"_

_"No Chad I said loved as in I don't love you anymore" I didn't mean that but he was going to keep prying until I told him why I was so mad. I know him all to well._

_"You don't mean that Son-"__ Who was I to stop him from his dream._

_"Yes I do goodbye Chad" Nobody that's who_

_"Sonny"_

_"And don't follow me." I walked out of the door and out of his life for good._

**_End Flashback_**

_It was to protect her from the paparazi and from being without a father just like me. Chad would have always been working on movies in different countries and our baby would be without a father. So I ran. Later on I started dating James and we got married and raise Mackenzie together. And now everything is falling apart. Crying for hours and hours on end I finally cried myself to sleep. I hated feeling this way... I hated when she was mad at me. I'll talk to her in the morning. That was finally thought before sleep took me._

* * *

**_Mackenzie's Point Of View  
_**

_How could I not have noticed. My physical appearance was a dead giveaway. I am about 5 ft tall and have my mothers facial structure. I have brown hair with natural blond highlights. And I have blue eyes. My mom has brown eyes and James has green eyes. So how did I not realize something was up? I guess I just didn't want to see the truth so I overlooked it. As the days went on I really did not speak to mom she apologized repeatedly I just ignored her. I was out checking the mail when something caught my attention. THE PLANE TICKETS. They came early. I was not expecting them until tomorrow. I am so glad I checked the mail instead of letting mom do it. My plan was now in action. After eating breakfast I ran upstairs to pack. I finally finished at around nine and crashed about ten. I was going to need all the sleep I can get because starting tomorrow operation Meet My Real Father And Get Him To Like Me or operation M.M.R.F.A.G.H.T.L.M as I choose to call it was a go. And the first step had to be done by seven in the morning or the plan would be ruined. **Step One: Sneak out the house without anyone noticing.**_

* * *

**Okay so I'm done this chapter so... REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here it is a new chapter :)... READ ON!**_

_**I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**_

* * *

_**Mackenzie's Point Of View**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

_Finally after deciding on whether I was going to get up and stop my alarm I just gave up and stopped it. I sat up in my bed and looked over at my alarm clock to get the time. It was 4:00 in the fucking morning. Why the hell did I set my alarm to go off so early. When I realized why jumped out of bed grabbing the clothes I laid out before I fell asleep last night and jumped in the shower. After I got out I got dressed in white T-Shirts Wrapped Tank-top with a Grey Knit Open Cardigan and_ _Bell Bottom Jeans, Ebony color Boots ,Crystal Black Suede Leather Bracelet , Burgundy Crystal Pearl Earrings and I grabbed my Leather Handbag. (A/n You can find the picture on my profile.) I was finished and had my bag ready and at the door downstairs by 5:30 so I made me some cereal. What I was hungry and this was gonna be a long flight about 6 hours. Sue me. I finished eating by 6:00 and wrote my mother a quick note so she wouldn't worry too much. The note said:_

_Dear Mom and James,_

_ The only reason I included James is because I know you are going to show this to him but, this note is for you mom_

_ If you are reading this it means that I am gone and on a plane right now. But before you have a heart-attack on me_

_ I just want you to know that I am okay and will be back in a couple of days. And if things go as planned I will have _

_ a visitor with me. I have to go now but I just wanna let you know mom... I love you so much._

_ - Mackenzie_

_ P.s- I almost forgot, I'm not mad at you anymore :)_

_And with that last thought sat my note on the kitchen table and left grabbing my bags on the way walking to the bus stop._

* * *

_It was about 7:15 when I reached the airport. My flight is at 8:00. So to pass the time I listen to my iPod. The first song was Dare you to Love by Nikki Flores. I really love this song it was inspirational to me. I closed my eyes and started to sing along ( A/N play this song at the same time.)  
_

** Stand up don't let 'em keep you down**  
** Speak up , your words carries over the crowd**  
** Wake up, it's all in your hands right now**

** So start forgiving, this world we live in**  
** Don't waste one minute**  
** Of your life of foolish lies**  
** Dare you to love**

** Sometimes you're in the dark**  
** Sometimes it gets too hot**  
** Sometimes you wanna give up or give in to it all**  
** Don't let go of your spark**  
** It makes you who you are**  
** Just being you is enough**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Let the fire ignite**  
** Put out the darkness with your light**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Now it's the time**  
** To open your heart to what's inside**  
** Dare you to love**

** Break down all of the walls that you built**  
** Keep out all of the pain that you feel**  
** I found love always turned you around**

** So start **** forgiving, this world we live in**  
** Don't waste one minute**  
** Of your life of foolish lies**  
** Dare you to love**

** Sometimes you're in the dark**  
** Sometimes it gets too hot**  
** Sometimes you wanna give up or give in to it all**  
** Don't let go of your spark**  
** It makes you who you are**  
** Just being you is enough**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Let the fire ignite**  
** Put out the darkness with your light**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Now it's the time**  
** To open your heart to what's inside**  
** Dare you to love**

**And dare you to love**  
** And dare you to love**

** Sometimes you're in the dark**  
** Sometimes it gets too hot**  
** Sometimes you wanna give up or give in to it all**  
** Don't let go of your spark**  
** It makes you who you are**  
** Just being you is enough**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Let the fire ignite**  
** Put out the darkness with your light**  
** And dare you to love**  
** Now it's the time**  
** To open your heart to what's inside**  
** Dare you to love**

_When the song ended I was shocked by a crowed of people clapping. Had I been that loud? I guess I was. I could feel my cheeks on fire when I heard the attendant over the loud-speaker call out "Last call for flight 442 to LA". I rang to the gate and gave the woman at the door my ticket before getting on the plane. **Step two: Fly to LA -  
**_

******_Statues: In progress_**

* * *

**_Ah_****_ so I'm done Review and tell me what you think._**

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here it is...**

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

_"We will now be landing please buckle up and stay seated until we are fully on the ground. Thank you very much and enjoy your stay in L.A."_

_I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Opening my eyes from my peaceful nap I turned to see a girl who was about 15 or 16 years old smiling at me. She was very pretty. She had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and she looked like she was a couple of inches taller than me but... she was sitting down so I'm sure she was taller. I guess I staring at her for a long time so she said:_

"You might wanna buckle up darling it's gonna be a bumpy landing" _She had a country accent. Then it hit me. Landing. Was I sleep that long?_

"Oh thanks" _I buckled my seat-belt. Tightly. I just remembered I hate planes. I have ever since my best-friend got killed on a plane when we were 6._

"No problem... um..." _What's wrong with - Oh I know she wants my name._

"Mackenzie"

"Charlotte" _Hmm nice name._

"So Mackenzie"

"Call me Kenzie" _I hate when people use my first name. Let's just say there are two other Mackenzie's in my school. There both boys. Get the picture._

"Alright and you can call me Char" _I doubt I'll see this girl again after I get off the plane but if she say's so..._

"Okay"

"So Kenzie what brings you to L.A" _Personal... How do I answer that?_

"I'm visiting my... father, you" _Not a lie but not the truth._

"Visiting my uncle"

"Cool"

_" We have now landed please exit in an orderly fashion Thank you and have a great day."_

_Me and Charlotte both exited the plane but I didn't see her after that. When I got my bag from baggage claim I sat down and called a cab. It was about 2:30 pm when it finally got here. Grabbing my bag I walked to the man holding a sign that read the word " Mackenzie" on it and we got in the cab. I have to admit I have only been in the airport and L.A was beautiful. The gruff looking man snapped me out of me thoughts barking_

"Where are we going" _I handed him the paper and stared out the window daydreaming but again he brought me back._

"Your kidding me right"

"Nope"

"You know who lives here "

"Yep. My father" _He just laughed. Why is he laughing?_

"Ha yeah yours and about 7 thousand other teens" _What was he talking about._

"Excuse me"

"Look if you're another one of those crazy fan girl trying to get me to take you to his house th-"

"He really is my father" _I was getting mad and my face was getting red._

"Oh yeah prove it" _Taking my birth certificate that I packed in case I needed it out of my handbag I shoved it in his face._

"That proof enough for ya"

"Works for me" _And he started to drive._

_We arrived outside his house at about 3:05. Oh. My. Gosh. His house was huge. Stepping out of the cab and grabbing the bags a knot formed in my stomach. I felt sick turning around so I can get back in the cab I realized that it was gone. HALF OF MY LUGGAGE WAS STILL IN IT!Sighing I picked up the bags I was able to retrieve and walked to the door. Sitting the bags on the steps next to me I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and knocked on the door. Only to be surprised by who opened the door._

"Mackenzie" She tilted her head in confusion

"Charlotte" I was just as confused. What was she doing at my father's house. Did I have the wrong address.

"Whats going on. Char who's this" Behind Char was a blonde male with blue eyes he looked like he was in his early 30's. Char was too shocked to speak so I did.

"Are you Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yes. Who are you" Sucking in a much air as possible I released it saying

"I'm your daughter"

* * *

**Sonny's Point Of View**

_I was freaking out. I woke up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast when I found Mackenzie's note. I have cried ever since. What if she hurt. If she got hurt i would blame myself I drove her to running away even if the note say's she's not mad at me I know she is. And what does she mean by visitor. Where the hell did she go. James was trying to comfort me but.. I really just wanted to punch him now._

"Calm down"

"No. You don't tell me what to do"

"Son-"

"Do you even care"

"Of course I do"

"Then don't tell me to calm down"

"Your pacing"

"I am aware of that"

"Worrying won't hep the situation"

"I know it won't but I-"

"Then stop"

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do"_ And the I walked out the room. _

_I just hope she's okay._

* * *

**Charlotte's Point Of View**

_After I was off the plane I ran to my uncle who was waiting to pick me up. I live with my dad in Tennessee so I love the rare time when I came to L.A to visit my mom and my uncle Chad. Pulling me into hug he smiled and kiss my hair. We stayed like that for a minute or two and then he took my bags and we left. Me and uncle Chad are very close. He's like my best-friend I can tell him anything and he'll listen and won't yell or judge me. It took about thirty minutes to get to his house and when we got there everyone was waiting. After about ten minutes of laughing and jokes the door bell rang._

"I got it" _ I said to everyone getting up and opening the door._

"Mackenzie" _I tilted my head to the side a little._

"Charlotte"_ She is confused just like me. What is she doing here?_

"Whats going on. Char who's this" _Behind me was my uncle Chad. I was too shocked to speak so Mackenzie started talking._

"Are you Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Yes. Who are you" _He is confused too. Sucking in a breath of air she replied_

"I'm your daughter"

_Holy. Shit. I did not see that one coming._

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

_I am shocked, scared and confused all in one. What did she just say? I couldn't have heard her right. Rite_

* * *

**So this is the end tell me what you think. REVIEW**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the 5 chapter... Oh and real quick The Cheetah for reviewing and no problem it was honest mistake I am glad you like my story but, sadly  
**

_**I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**_

* * *

**Chad's Point Of View  
**

"I can explain all of this" _The girl said._

"I do not have a daughter"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you d- wait I am not going through that again" _What does she mean by that._

"What?"

"Nothing" _She dismissed the thought._

"Look kid I think I would remember having a daughter"

"Not if you never knew about the pregnancy" _Are you fucking kidding me. She's crazy_.

"Don't you think that I would know if I got a women pregnant"

"Do you know anyone named Allison Munroe aka Sonny " _Wow been a long time.  
_

"Yeah why"

"That's my mom... and your my dad"

"Not possible I haven't seen her in-"

"Almost fourteen years" _Creepy._

"How did you know that"

"That's when she left so random...She left because she was pregnant with me"

"She would have told me"

"Obviously she didn't" _And then she handed me the birth certificate that had my name on it and said_

"Hi my name is Mackenzie Dylan Munroe and I'm your daughter"

_Holy . Shit_

* * *

**_Charlotte's Point Of View  
_**

_I watched the conversation until the end. Oh. my. gosh. Mackenzie is my cousin. Oh. my. gosh. I was still in shock but when I came out of it I said:_

"Well now that your family it's time to meet everyone" _And I dragged her in the house and once we were in their said:_

"Hey guys I have someone I want you to meet" _I saw Uncle Chad come in carrying her bags and sitting them down._

"Hi" _That was Mackenzie. She was shy... huh its cute._

"Everyone this is Mackenzie"

"Hi Mackenzie" _They all chorus together._

"She your friend" _my mom asked that._

"Sort of"

"What do you mean" _My brother was next... my family was spit up. Dad got me and mom got Tony._

"Yes she is but she is also family"

"What how" _Tony again spoke._

"She's uncle Chad's daughter"

"WHAT" _The all yelled. This gonna be interesting._

* * *

**Sonny's Point Of View**_  
_

_It was about an hour later when me an James were lying on the couch together watching a movie called The Attic. It was a scary movie and it is a rated r. I don't want to get into details because I wasn't even watching the movie. My thoughts were on Mackenzie. Suddenly my hone rang._

"SONNY" _I know that voice anywhere_

"Chad" _I am confused. How did he get my number. I looked back at James he look confused too._

"Will you please tell me why the hell a little girl showed up on my doorstep saying she was my daughter" _He expects me to answer that._

"I don't know Chad you tell me"

"Stop playing games Allison. She said she was your daughter" _I jumped up when he said that making James look at me like I was crazy. I ignored him._

"Wait...Mackenzie is with you"

"So you do know her and yes"

"Oh thank you god"

"Son what is going on"

"I will explain everything later but first I need to know where you live"_Taking down his address and booking a flight I had one thought in mind: Mackenzie._

* * *

**Chad's Point Of View **

_Grabbing Mackenzie and pulling her into a different room I said:_

"Give me your moms number"

"Why do you want it"

"I just do"

"If I give it to you better promise to not mention my name to her"

"Why"

"She has no idea I am here"

"Fine give it to me."

"SONNY"_ I yelled in the phone._

"Chad" _She sounded confused._

_Keeping my promise to Mackenzie I said:_"Will you please tell me why the hell a little girl showed up on my doorstep saying she was my daughter"

"I don't know Chad you tell me"_ Shes annoying at times._

"Stop playing games Allison. She said she was your daughter"

"Wait...Mackenzie is with you" _She sounded excited._

"So you do know her and yes" _Technically I didn't beak my promise I didn't mention here name._

"Oh thank you god"

"Son what is going on"

"I will explain everything later but first I need to know where you live" _Giving her my address I hung up and went back in the living room to be killed by questions._

* * *

**Kaitlyn's Point of View**

_What the hell is going on around here.  
_

* * *

**Jame Point Of View  
**

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**I am done this chapter so... Review**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay so this is not an update I just want to say that I do not appreciate hate comments. I will take criticism though. So I want address the fact that I do not appreciate centrelouis' review:**

_**try readin other stories and observe their writing style bc this looks like it's been written by an 8 year old :-)**___

_**Seriously. Alright you are not in a position to judge. One word - spelling. My 6-year-old cousin spells better than you. I know that I have mistakes here and there but come on. I know my writing isn't as good as other writers but really? If you don't like my story don't read it. I mean really there are over seven thousand stories in this category and you choose to pick on mine. Do you really have nothing better to do. Grow up. **_

_**And to myinternetsoul I will pm you my response.**_

_**And to everyone who likes this story I will update it on Tuesday. Thank you very much for your reviews.**_

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_

_**P.s I did not mean to be rude to **_**centrelouis I just wanted to make my point so sorry to all who thought I was rude.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay not really a chapter more of a filler and before I forget Happy Birthday to HayBriannnee and I want to say thank you to The Cheetah for the nice pm you sent me it really made me feel better, Enjoy.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

_After lots and lots of yelling I finally got to eat dinner and then I was sent to bed with Charlotte. I was going to room with her until things got settled and then I was going to sleep in the guest room but, I don't know if I want to. I like this house and all but I have no idea who these people are and one of the women in the room looked like she wanted to kill me or something. No thanks. I think I would rather die of natural cause... instead of a fork in my throat. No instead I would rather sit here and let Charlotte cake makeup on my face. At least that is what it felt like because I don't wear makeup. I got it from my mom. _

"Okay Kenzie look" _I turned around and look at the body length mirror._

"Wow" _I didn't recognize my self that can't be me._

_Instead of asking Charlotte and making a fool out my self I just reached out in front of me and touched the mirror and gasped when my refection did the same. Want to know something about me... I have low self-esteem. But I can honestly say looking in the mirror now I felt beautiful. I really noticed my appearance more. My dark brown hair with beautiful natural golden blonde highlights. My light blue eyes shinned in the dim lights. My short eyelashes and my full pink lips. My body which is slightly curved, my hands and my poor fingernails which I have bitten down. I noticed everything. My beauty and my flaws. I'm not perfect but I'm not ugly. Hmm perfectly imperfect. I like that sound of that. I realized there that I Mackenzie Dylan Munroe was perfectly imperfect and I think just maybe I gained my self- esteem back. Just a little._

* * *

**Charlotte's Point Of View**

_Kenzie black out for a minute. Should I bother her? Probably not. After about a minute of silence I couldn't take it any longer._

"Kenzie"

"Hmm"

"What are you thinking" _And after a minute of no answer she finally said_

"I look beautiful" _That made me smile and she was smiling. She's happy that's good._

_I know it was awkward downstairs I thought she would be scared or maybe nervous something. I saw how Kat was looking at her. I don't like Kat she sends me bad vibes but she is uncle Chad's girlfriend so what can I do. I am going to apologize for Kaitlyn tomorrow but now I am going to sleep. After we washed the makeup of we both got in on opposite side of my bed and went to sleep._

* * *

**Kaitlyn's Point Of View**

_I don't like that girl. She's getting in the way of my plans. I need to get rid of her. And fast._

* * *

**Sonny's Point Of View**

_I got the earliest flight there which is tomorrow. I am going to get Mackenzie and bring her home. I just hope it is that easy. Once Mackenzie set her mind on something she has to get it. Always. She gets it from her father._

* * *

**So yeah sorry for the suckish update... I will put the next chapter up Thursday or Friday. I should have a good chapter for you guys. More drama on the way. Sonny is coming to L.A and Kaitlyn trying to get rid of Mackenzie. What will happen next? Review.**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	8. Chapter 7

**Ah so first off I want to say sorry about being late to update. My family decided to do surprise visits all weekend. Every time I tried to get on the computer the would drag me away so sorry and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

**Sonny's Point Of View**

_I just got off of the plane and I'm heading to Chad's house. Honestly I'm nervous. Not about Mackenzie though, I'm nervous about Chad. Of course if you were about to meet a guy who you hadn't seen in about fourteen years, were in love with and created a baby with you would be nervous too. I guess I was in my daydream for too long because the mean and gruff looking taxi driver pulled me out of my thoughts._

"Were here"

"Okay thanks" _I started to get out when he asked me a question._

"You look familiar have we met" _I looked at him. I don't remember meeting him._

"I don't think so"

"Hmm you have kids" _Personal._

"Yeah a daughter why"

"I just realized why you look familiar" _I paid him his money but still listened._

"What do you mean"

"A girl about 5 ft tall brown hair" _That sparked my interest. Is he talking about Mackenzie?_

"Blue eyes"

"Yeah anyways I drove her up here a few days ago"

"Really" _I got out of the cab shutting the door and going to the trunk of it._

"Yeah"

"Well can you tell me what she, Hey my luggage is still in there." _He drove off with all my fucking luggage in the trunk. Fuck!_

_Sighing I walked up to the house and knocked at the door. After waiting for a few seconds I am greeted by the vibrant light blue eyes of my daughter._

"Mackenzie" _I said and waited for her response._

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

"Ah Charlotte" _She was running down the steps with me over her shoulder. Wait, were in the kitchen now._

"Yes Mackenzie"

"Put me down"

"Put you down" _She repeated. What is she a parrot._

"Yes you ass put me down now"

"Okay" _She dropped me on the kitchen floor._

"Oh my gosh why would you do that" _I was in pain._

"You told me to put you down"

"My butt hurts"

"That's what you get for taking the remote from me"

"Bitch" _I mumbled under my breath._

"Uncle Chad did you here her she called me a bitch"

" I heard her" _They were both laughing._

"You have a very dirty mouth" _Rachel said. She is Charlotte's mom._

"It's a bad habit"

"Your mom curses" _She asked._

"Like a sailor"

"Okay wow I thought my mom was bad" _That was Tony._

"What why do you think that" _Rachel asked laughing._

" Because you -" _The door bell rung._

"I got it"_ I got up and answered the door only and am surprised at what I saw._

"Mackenzie"

"Mom"

_After about two minutes of staring at her I pulled her into a hug. I just realized how much I miss my mom. I missed her smiles and her voice. I miss how she sings to me at night. I always loved her voice it is soft and pure. Just plain beautiful. I wanted to sing just like her when I was little._ _I missed her hugs the most though. She always smelled like coconut thanks to her body wash. And I don't know why but when she hugged me back I felt at ease. Until I realized something. How did she know I was here and why was she here?_

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View  
**

_I like Mackenzie. She nice and really funny. I have to say I was shocked when she got here but she really starting to fit in here. I noticed she was gone for a long time so I said. _

"Hey Chad"

"Hmm" _He turned to me._

"Maybe you should go check Mackenzie she been gone for a long time"

"Yeah your probably right" _And he got up and left._

"Now tell me what you meant by I was worse" _I said to my son and watched a smirk grow on his face._

* * *

**Chad's Point Of View **

_When I got to the door I saw Mackenzie hugging the person at the door. Curious I interrupted the moment saying._

"Everything okay Mackenzie"_ Breaking from the hug I saw the face of the person. The same person who broke my heart years ago._

"Hey Chad" _She said smiling._

_My whole word slowed down. I looked at the girl who I was in love with almost fourteen years ago. I have so many questions to ask her but I figured now probably wasn't the right time. Instead of asking a thousand questions I just smiled and replied_

"Hey Sonny"

* * *

**Kaitlyn's Point Of View  
**

_Coming in the kitchen to see Chad's annoying family is one thing but, coming into see not only them but also his supposed daughter and some woman I never seen before is another. Putting on a fake smile I fully entered the kitchen.  
_

"Hey"

"Hey" _I said and kissed him. I was more of a peck._

"Ew" _Charlotte and Mary( I think that's her name) coursed together._

"Who's this"_ I ignored them and directed my attention to the brunette sitting at the kitchen island._

"I'm Sonny and you are" _Sonny that's a weird name._

"Are you like another cousin or sister"

"No" _She laughed. What's so funny._

"Oh good so far there has been enough surprises" _I hinted at the smaller brunette Marissa... is that her name?_

"She's Mackenzie's mom" _Charlotte said. That's her name. Mackenzie. I'll probably just forget it later._

"Oh"

"Intimidated" _She's kidding right?_

"Not one bit"

"Boo you suck" _I wanted to slap her so bad. I didn't though. Chad would hate me if I hit her and that would ruin my plan._

"And who are you... like a cousin or sister" _She mocked me who does she think she is._

" No" _Chad laughed_

"I figured that since you guys kissed when she walked in, I was just joking but on a serious note are you his girlfriend or..."

"I'm his fiancé"

* * *

**Charlotte's Point Of View  
**

_What the hell did that witch just say?_

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

_Holy. Shit._

* * *

**Sonny's Point Of View**

_I did not see that one coming._

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

_Did I hear that right._

* * *

**_Tony's Point Of View  
_**

_Thing just got more interesting._

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, was it worth the wait. Let me know in a review.**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back... Alright so sorry for the wait. Here's the story.**

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View  
**

_It's time like these when you get trapped in your own thoughts. No-one knows what to say ... or do. It's like time stands still and you're wondering if you really even know what going on. I'm watching the facial expression on everyone's face. Charlotte - Mad, Rachel - Confused, Tony - Interested, Mom - Shocked, Dad - Nervous, Kaitlyn - Happy and me, well I was just trying to figure out what the fuck was happening. _

**Flashback - Earlier**

_ Kaitlyn was getting married to Chad. My father. The guy I just got in my life. At first I was going to say congrats but then a thought occurred. Kaitlyn hates me. She may not act like it in front of everyone but I know she does. She keeps sending me signals. So because she hates me... is he going to hate me too. I couldn't stand that thought. My own father hating me. Even if I didn't know him for long he was still my father. I couldn't lose him. Then something happened. I snapped. Now I know I may seem mean to other people but I'm really not. People who really know me know that I am extremely nice... unless you push me. So me snapping rarely happens. The last time it happened was when I was eight and a kid called my mom stupid. I know pointless but back then I was mad. It's like I black out. I have no control of what I am saying... although I remember every word. I open my mouth took a deep breath and...  
_

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR GETTING MARRIED" _But that wasn't me. No. It was Charlotte._

" Char look I can expl-" _Dad started to talk but Char cut him off._

" No. You can not marry her"

" I'm sorry who the hell do you think you are to oppose" _This is where I snapped._

" His niece" _I interrupted, it's one thing for dad to speak... but Kaitlyn speaking was another. She had no right._

" And who are you to speak"

" His daughter and I don't appreciate you talking to my cousin like that"

" So what"

" Apologize"

" No"

" No"

" What are you a parrot, that's what I said" _And that's when all hell broke loose._

" Okay first off, do not talk to my daughter like that" _My mom stepped in._

" Oh and are you goi-

" Second you need to apologize for speaking to both these girls like that"

" You can't make me do anything"

" You're a real bitch "

" No I'm not"

" Oh really"

" Yep. I'm a women"

" No, Your fake. Simple" _Rachel was in the conversation too._

" Can we not start arguing here"_ Dad was trying to be the peace maker. It didn't work._

" If not here then where because your fiancé is not going to talk to me or my daughter or anyone else for that matter like shit"_ My head was starting to hurt._

" We can go anywhere you would like." _But at this point I was done with conversation._

**End Flashback**

" Mamá me duele la cabeza" _That was me. One thing mom and I did together was Spanish. It is our secret way of communicating without everyone knowing what were saying._

_" _Aww bebé ¿por qué no ir tumbó"

" Ven conmigo"

" Seguro"

" We will finish this conversation later" _I heard mom say that to Kat before we went upstairs._

_After getting in bed, taking my temperature and forty-five minutes of my mom freaking out and me trying to comfort her because of my temp. of 101 I was finally able to sleep._

* * *

**Charlotte Point Of View**

_After Kenzie left I went upstairs. Now here I was up in my room trying to figure out why I was so upset that uncle Chad was getting married. I should be happy. I was getting another aunt ! Just then someone knock at my door. _

" Come in"_ And then my brother stepped through the door and closed it behind him._

" What do you want Tony"

" To talk to you"

" Go away I don't want to talk"

" Ah to bad you have no choice" _My brother annoys me but I gave up knowing he wouldn't give in._

" Talk"_ I wanted to be alone_

" Okay tell me whats up. Why did you start yelling like that"

" I don't know"

" What do you mean you don't know"

" I don't understand it"

" Well let's try to figure this out shall we"

" Okay"

" So tell me why is uncle Chad important to you"

" Shouldn't you know"

" Not really we barely see each other. I would know nothing about you." _Wow that sucks. Were not really the average brother and sister._

" Well he has always been there for me, listens to me and in ways he been like a father to me when dad couldn't be"

" What are you talking about"

" Well dad is always away on business trips so he was never there"

" But uncle Chad was"

" Yeah I guess that's why were so close"_ And for the first time since the incident occurred I smiled._

" That why you were so upset"

" What" _I'm confused._

" You're afraid of loosing uncle Chad to the wicked witch of the west"

" Who" _I said laughing now_

" Kaitlyn" _He smiled and flipped me off when I laughed harder._

" Your probably right" _I hate to admit it but it was true._

" I'm always right there is no probably"

" Get out my room Tony" _I said seriously but he knew I was joking by the smile trying to creep out on my face._

" Fine just remember don't worry about Kat"

" Why"

" Because at this rate it looks like she will be gone by tomorrow"

" And if she's not"

" Then we'll destroy the wedding" _I laughed and he was serious which made me laugh harder. My stomach hurts._

" Goodbye Tony" _He smiled and left the room._

_Only my brother the most annoying pest in the world who know absolutely nothing about me could make me smile when I was sad._

* * *

**Tony's Point of View**

_I know I may not show it but I love my sister. I hate when she upset. I was now sitting back in the kitchen with Kaitlyn, uncle Chad and mom. It was really awkward and just when I thought it couldn't get worse Sonny walked in. I really don't feel like hearing the arguing and Kat opened her mouth so she could try to start the yelling right back up again so before she could even get anything out I said the first thing that came to my head. Which now that I think about it was stupid. I said _

"They say honesty is the best policy but I think insanity is a better defense." _They all just looked at my like I was insane ... well I think it's time for me to leave now._

" Batman... away" _I jumped up and shouted that as I ran out the kitchen. Yea insanity is so much better._

* * *

**I'm done this chapter yay. Okay so random question: Which character is your favorite so far. Review.  
**

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all_


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so I wanted to update as quick as possible so... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Charlotte's Point Of View**

_It's been a week since Kat dropped the bomb that she and uncle Chad were getting married and it has gone really good surprisingly. Sonny was staying with us because apparently there are no planes going to New York for another three weeks. So she and Mackenzie were sleeping in the guest room. I'm not going to lie I miss her sleeping in my room. I kinda got used to her snoring and tendency to roll while she's sleep so it's weird not having her in here with me. It's kinda lonely. But on to more important matters. Mackenzie. Her birthday is today. How do I know that? Well I was woken up to her playing and singing Birthday by Selena Gomez early this morning. _

**Flashback**

_I was running in the woods. I don't know where. While running I came across a boy. Oh. My. Gosh that's Chase. Chase is a boy in my English class back in Tennessee. If you hadn't figured it out yet I had a huge crush on him. But of course like all tragic love stories he had no idea I existed. Wait what's Chase doing in the woods. I walked up to him but before I could say anything he opened his mouth and...  
_

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

_Fuck! My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room. Where the hell is that coming from._

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

** (Jazz it up) **

**(Jazz it up)**

**Happy as can be**

**Falling into you, falling into me (so yummy)**

**How do you do, come and meet the queen, cake and cream**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**So yummy**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday **

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

_Oh my gosh. I can hear Kenzie singing along it must be coming from her room. Which is right next to mine. Fuck!_

**(Jazz it up)**

**(Jazz it up)**

** Feeling fine and free**

**Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)**

**It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday **

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday **

**When I party like that**

_Shut up please... I banged on the wall hoping she get the message. Instead she turned it up louder. _

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

_I love Kenzie like a sister but now I wanted slap the shit out of her.  
_

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

** Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

**Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me**

** (Party on, baby)**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

_She ruined my perfect dream and now I can't go back to sleep._

**When I party like that**

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

** Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

** When I party like that**

**Every night's my birthday**

**They don't know, so it's okay**

**Tell 'em that it's my birthday**

**When I party like that **

_Groaning I pulled a pillow over my head hoping to drown out the sound. It didn't work._

_Why are the walls so fucking thin?_

**End Flashback**

_I know not real proof but later when everyone was woke I asked her why and she simply replied that it was her birthday._

_So here I was now sitting at a table in the backyard. I was nervous. Everyone had gotten Mackenzie gifts and it was almost time to open them. My gift was really special. I noticed that Kenzie sorta had a self - esteem problem so I thought I'd do something nice for her. I don't know how long I was in my thoughts but I heard my mom call me and tell me that we were opening gifts. _

_Twenty minutes and nine gifts later it was time for me to give my gift to Mackenzie. I didn't know if she was going to like it but it was worth a try. Here goes nothing._

" My gift to you is something you can't wrap up"

" What is it then" _She was obviously confused._

" You'll see" _I pressed play on the boom box. I spent hours trying to come up with the perfect gift._

_A soft piano music started playing and I started to sing. The song I am singing is Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I changed some of the words though.  
_

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**

**Now and then you get insecure**

**From all the pain, you feel ashamed.**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say.**

**Words can't bring you down.**

**You are beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring you down... Oh no.**

**So don't let them bring you down today.**

**To all your friends you're delirious,**

**So consumed in all your doom.**

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**

**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**

**is that the way it is?**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring you down...oh no**

**You are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**

**So don't let them bring you down today...**

**No matter what they do**

**(no matter what they do)**

**No matter what they say**

**(no matter what they say)**

**You're the song inside the tune**

**Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere you go**

**(and everywhere you go)**

**The sun will always shine**

**(the sun will always, always shine)**

**And tomorrow you might wake on the other side**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Yes, words won't bring you down, no, no**

**You are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**

**So don't let them bring you down today**

**Oh, yeah, don't let them bring you down today, yeah, ooh**

**Don't you bring her down ooh... today**

_When I finished I noticed that Mackenzie was crying. Oh no did she not like the song. Before I could even start freaking out she through her arms around my neck hugging me._

" I loved it" _I smiled. Thank god._

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

_I was lying in bed thinking about today. That thought made me smile. I realized that I haven't actually been happy lately but today changed that. I sat up in bed and grabbed my guitar. Mom was fast asleep so I left the room and went downstairs to living room. I started to think about everything. My life. My self-esteem had gotten worse as I got older. All the kids in school consistently tease me. The only people I talk to in school are my best-friends Ryan and Tiffany. They stick up for me when kids call me names like fatty or stupid. Just because I have curves and I'm not a stick and I don't have the perfect grades! I started to strum on my guitar. I was playing A Place In This World by Taylor Swift ( A/N Sorry to all the anti - swifty's out there but I love this song) _

**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me**

**Cause I'm still trying to figure it out**

**Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking**

**Trying to see through the rain coming down**

**Even though I'm not the only one**

**Who feels the way I do**

** I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**

**Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

** Got the radio on, my old blue jeans**

**And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve**

**Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine**

**Could you tell me what more do I need**

**And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah**

**But that's okay**

** Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission**

**But I'm ready to fly**

** I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on**

**Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know**

**Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

** Oh I'm just a girl**

**Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,**

**Oh I'm just a girl **

_As I finished that last cord I heard soft clapping behind me. Turning around I saw my dad behind me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks which by the way are on fire._

* * *

**Chad's Point Of View**

_I was woken up when I heard someone on the stairs. Getting out the bed I went down the steps as quiet as possible. It was Mackenzie. What is she doing woke. I heard her singing. Not wanting to disturb her I waited until she was finished and the started clapping. She turned around and blushed. I smiled and asked her _

" What are you doing up so late"

" I couldn't sleep. You"

" You kinda woke me up when you were walking on the stairs"

" Oh sorry"

" It's okay" _I watched as she yawned._

" Come on let's get you back to bed"

" Hmm carry me please" _Smiling I picked her up and carried her to her room placing her on the bed next to Sonny._

" Goodnight Mack"

"..." _She must had fell asleep on the way up here._

" Sweet dreams" _I said and kissed her forehead before walking out the door and to my room._

* * *

**TA - DA I'm done the chapter. So what did you think. And before I forget thanks to my wonderful school and there need to get rid of us children as soon as possible for the next two weeks I'm free to update unless my mom schedules something I won't know about until it's about to happen. And yes she actually does that but, I still love her. So unless that happen which it shouldn't ( at least not this early) I am going to update on Monday. Review.**

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all _


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so turns out my mom planned stuff ahead of time but, I'm free now so... HERE IT IS.**

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**

"AHHHHH" _I jumped up out of bed quickly grabbing my pillow and looking around the room frantically. When I realized that I was the only one in the room I dropped the pillow back on my bed sighing. The one time I get to sleep in late without my alarm clock waking me up I get woken up by screaming. Wait screaming. Walking out of the room I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and walked back out of it.I did that about three times not really trusting my eyes but it had to be real. I saw Kaitlyn standing on a chair freaking out, Dad was to put out the fire that was on the stove, Aunt Rachel trying to calm her down and Mom was trying to catch the dog that was running around the kitchen tracking mud funniest thing about the situation was the kitchen is covered in flour. I mean literally from top to bottom nothing was not covered in flour. Not even the four adults. Now I know that this may sound weird but last time I checked we didn't have a dog. Bending my knees I got in a crouching position. I started patting my knees and whistling for the dog.  
_

" Come here girl, come here " _A the very large golden retriever dog came rushing at me. Good. This dog had some training. Sitting on my knees I started to pet her._

" Who's a good girl, you are. Yes you are" _I cooed at the dog. I've always wanted one. My friends have dogs so I'm around dogs a lot._

" Thank goodness"_ I heard my say and then she sat down trying to catch her breath._

_Grabbing the fire extinguisher ( why they put one in every room is beyond me) and walked over to dad putting the fire out._

" Thanks"_ I heard him mumble. Why didn't they think of that._

_And finally helping Aunt Rachel get Kaitlyn off of the chair. That was harder than you would think. Lets just say while I swiftly moved out-of-the-way Aunt Rachel got punched in the eye._

"Now" I started " Will you guys please tell me what's going on" As if on cue Charlotte and Tony both walked in.

" What in the world" Char said.

" What happened in here" Tony asked. I just laughed.

" I'm trying to figure that one out" I said to him and we looked at the confused faces of the adults.

" Pancakes" My mom said

" What" I said laughing harder

" We were making pancakes" She repeated and by now I was on my knees laughing holding my sides.

" Oh. My. Gosh. Are you saying all this happen because you were trying make pancakes"

" Mhm" Aunt Rachel replied. And now Tony and Rachel we laughing too.

_I have by far the most craziest family in the world. That I love._

* * *

_After this mornings disaster we just decided to go out for breakfast. It was now about two thirty now and I was watching my mom sit on the hammock in the backyard reading a book. Instead of disturbing her I just smiled and walked back in the living room where dad was getting torched by the devil... I mean Kaitlyn with wedding plans. Poor dad. Suddenly a plan form in my head. Walking over to him I bent over and whispered in his ear._

" If you wanna get away from bridezilla you should go take a walk in the backyard" _After excusing himself from the room he walked out to the backyard._

_About two minutes later I walked back to the glass doors that blocked my from getting to the backyard. I was about to go out there but stop when I saw mom and dad sitting on the hammock together laughing. Remember Operation __M.M.R.F.A.G.H.T.L.M well it just turned into Operation G.M.M.A.D.B.T.B D.M.K or Operation Get My Mom And Dad Back Together Before Dad Marries Kaitlyn. Turning around I ran upstairs and took my notebook out and started planning. This was gonna be tough.  
_

_And you should know that I don't stop until I get what I want_

* * *

**So it's short but I had to stop it here or else I would have given to many details to the what was going to happen. So what do you think. The next chapter will be way longer than this. Review**

_~ CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back. Okay I just wanna say I'm super sorry for not updating for a while, school is killing me. But enough with that... Read on !**

* * *

**Rachel's Point Of View**

_I was sitting_ _on the couch in the living room watching TV with Chad. We were watching a movie called The Star. It's a 1952 black and white movie about a_ _washed-up movie queen who finds romance, but still desires a come-back, starring Bette Davis, Sterling Hayden and Natalie Wood. I know it sounds boring but it's not and I love black and white films. Chad on the hand was fighting of sleep. Just then my son ran in the room and sat on the couch smiling at me innocent. Sighing I paused the movie and turned to look at my son._

" What did you do"

" Nothing"

" Are you sure"

" Why do you always assume I did something"

" Because you always do"

" Yeah you right... I just though I would tell you that Mackenzie and Charlotte are fighting downstairs in den"

" Oh okay. Wait WHAT"

" Yeah"

" And you just decided to tell me" _I hit Chad with a pillow waking him up._

" What" _He snapped at me_ .

" Just follow me" _Getting up I ran out the room with Chad following behind. I think._

_Walking in the den was certainly a sight to see, Charlotte who by the way had green hair had Mackenzie whose hair was purple pinned down. _

" What is going on here"

"She put hair dye in my shampoo" _Both girls screamed at the same time. I was to in shock to move._

" For the last time I didn't put hair dye in your shampoo" _Kenzie said._

" Liar" _Char retorted._

" No she not" _Tony interrupted._

" Told you so"_ Kenzie said proudly._

" Then. why. is. my. hair. GREEN" _Char pronounced slowly ._

" Because I put the hair dye in both of your shampoo" _Tony admitted smiling and we look at him like he was crazy._

" I'm gonna kill you" _Char said getting off Mackenzie and chasing Tony out the room. Chad came in a couple of second later. _

" What did I miss" _He said before looking a Kenzie's hair. Opening his mouth to say something she cut him off._

" Please don't ask" _And then she walked out the room._

" Well that escalated quickly" _I mumbled under my breath_

" What the hell just happened" _Chad asked me. I just laughed walking out the room leaving behind a seriously confused Chad._

* * *

**Kaitlyn's Point of View**

_I was walking around when I came across saw a book. A diary to be exact. It belonged to Mackenzie. The was nothing really in here just a bunch of quotes she liked and short poem she wrote. And then I came across a page and smile crept on my face. I have a way to get rid of her. I found Mackenzie in the backyard on the hammock reading a book. Looking to make sure no-one saw me I slid pass the doors and started to walk to her. _

" Hey kid" _She looked up from her book and glared at me._

" Can I help you" _She spat at me and I just rolled my eyes_

" Just came to talk"

" About"

" You" _I stood in front of her._

" What about me"

" I'm giving you a choice"

" A choice"

" Yup. Either you willing leave or I make you"

" No way I was out here first why should I h-"

" I wasn't talking about the hammock I was talking about LA"

" What"_ She tilted her head in confusion. Gosh this kid is dumb._

" Let me make this simple either you can leave LA"

" Or" _She was being a smart-ass._

" Or the moment Chad and I said I do I'm shipping both you AND your mother back to New york"

" You can't do that"

" Oh really whose gonna stop me"

" My mom"

" Honey have you forgotten your moms married and I sure she misses her husband"

" No she doesn't"

" Look I know what you're trying to do but Chad is mine and your " parents" are never getting back together. Besides like I said your mom's married"

" There's a thing called divorce you know"

" But you mom loves her husband right. If not then that's sad"

" Where are you going with this"

" I'm marring Chad and you and your mom are going back to New york to your dad"

" Chad's my dad"

" No. He just help conceive you he not your dad"

" Yes h-"

" Let me ask you a question do you think your parents conceived you on purposed"

" What?"

" Your fourteen right"

" Yeah"

" So what you mom was about twenty-two, twenty-three when she was pregnant with you"

" Yeah so"

" Do you really think she wanted a baby when her life just started to begin"

" My mom loves m-"

" No the answer was no and you know it"

" So what why does th-"

" Let's face it you were a mistake" _I watched as she looked like she was about to cry. Great it's working._

" W-What"

" Your words not mine"_ I pulled her diary from behind my back and started to read_ " Sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder why? I feel like such a mistake"

" You read my diary" _Her face was turning red. I'm ending this now._

" It was the stupidest thing I ever read but you were right you are a mistake. A useless mistake"_ I teased her tossing her diary on the ground._

" Why are you so mean. What did I do to make you hate me"

" You came into my life and rather it's willing or... forcefully I'm getting you out of it" _With that last note I turned and walked back to the house._

* * *

**Tony's Point Of View**

_I was walking into the back yard when Kat came through. She had a look on her face that told me she just did something bad. And then I saw Mackenzie. She was bending down to pick something up. I went out to see what she was doing.  
_

" Hey purple tiger"_ I said but she ignored me. Is she crying?_

" What's wrong" _I sat down next to her._

" I hate her" _She didn't have to say who I could already guess._

" What did she do"

" Tony"

" Hmm"

" Go away"

" Not until you tell"

" GO THE HELL AWAY... just please" _Her voice was quiet at the end. But I didn't back down._

" Are you going to talk to me first" _Shaking her head she just got up and left._

_Mackenzie like a sister to me even though she is my cousin. Something's wrong. Everything is falling apart. I'm going to kill Kaitlyn for whatever she did._

* * *

**Mackenzie's Point Of View**_  
_

_I was sitting at the desk in the room writing in my diary. I was driven to tears by Kaitlyn and I yelled at Tony. As of now my life sucks. I have to make a choice surrender to Kaitlyn or let her make my life hell. Sighing I poured every emotions I ever had experienced out on the poem I was writing. _

_That Girl_

_I'm that girl you see_

_The good girl standing over there_

_The one who does what adults say_

_The one who tries her hardest to get good grades_

_Just so her parents would be proud of her because that's all she wants_

_I'm also the one's kids hate _

_Because I smile and don't take defeat_

_Strong, Confident, Happy is what my friends call me_

_Weak, Unsure, Miserable is what I really am but the don't see_

_The probably don't want to, maybe the don't even care to see the truth _

_Because she's that girl they see, the one who does what adults say, who tries her hardest to get good grades_

_The one whose hiding behind a string of lies because she afraid if she tells them how she feels... They'll abandoned her._

* * *

**Did you like it. I wrote the poem at the end. What did you think of it. Tell me in a review  
**

_~CindyGirl22- Love y'all  
_


End file.
